


Sibling pillow

by SaltyWaterMelon2006



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, non-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWaterMelon2006/pseuds/SaltyWaterMelon2006
Summary: Dot Warner always loved her brothers very well. Sure they fought sometimes, but that's just what happens in life. She loves both just fine...but in different ways. Yakko, though a brother, was the comforter of the brothers, taking role as a type of father figure. Sure she loved Wakko...though he was no Yakko, not until one night when Yakko isn't there when Dot has a nightmare. But Wakko is.
Relationships: Non incest - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. What she remembered...

_What she remembered first about her nightmare was she and her brothers being chased around the lot. This wasn't that out of the ordinary, that's what most people in the lot knew them best...for better or for worse it depends who you ask._

_But this time just felt off…_

_The sky was a shade of dark purple, which didn't really help much. And the fact there was nobody in the lot._

_"Sibs," Yakko exclaimed, with worry shrouded in his voice ",I don't know who's chasing us, but no matter what, never leave each other's side okay!"_

_Then there was a deep groan from the back off them. Dot looked over her shoulder, but suddenly face planted onto the ground. She moved her head up, looking towards the bloody pavement._

_"YAKKO, YAKKOOOOOOO!!!" Dot wailed at the top of her lungs. But there was no answer. She looked up to see both brothers, especially Yakko, disappeared without a trace._

_She was dumbfounded. 'Did...did they abandon me,' she thought, heartbreak came to full swing when then she started to weep. She would have never imagined Yakko abandoning her, she was his little princess for god sakes, though Wakko on the other hand..._

_Suddenly, the groaning started again. But closer this time. She bolted towards the other direction, but the noise became louder and louder. No matter how much she was, the groaning came closer and closer to her. She couldn't run any more, not only did her feet began to kill her, but she ran out of stamina real quick._

_Her body smashed against the pavement, she began to cry out for somebody, anybody to just help her. But no matter how hard she tried, she gave up...just like her brothers did with her._

_The last thing she remembered was everything going to black and…_

Dot suddenly woke up from her nightmare, gasping for air..."Ya-akko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much whoever read this. Please give me feedback and comments for me to improve my work, I like writing especially when there's an audience. The next chapter is on it's way. I might finish it tomorrow or the day after that. See you then:)


	2. Second Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Wakko can play big brother after all...

She called for her eldest brother, Yakko. He was the only person who could fully comfort her after an experience of distress. They'd usually cuddled an-

Then she remembered, Yakko isn't in the tower. For some dumb reason he was called in to Plotz office an hour ago for a meeting. What made it even dumber is that it took place at midnight for some odd reason.

_'Dumb Wakko,'_ she thought. 

He was the reason Yakko wasn't here in the first place, last week he ate Plotz wrist watch after saying " _You Warner's are eating away at my time!"_

_Of course her brother would take that as a cue to swallow the watch whole. Earning Yakko to not be there when Dot needed him the most._

Then there was a _thumping_ noise coming from the hallway. Suddenly she was reminded of the dream. She scurried under her pink covers. She clutched her teddy tight, all the while the noise stopped right outside her door.

She could feel all time stop when the door creaked open a bit. Then…

"Dot…?" Dot body relaxed after hearing who it was, just her overly weird second older brother. She didn't move or respond. ' _Maybe if I just don't move or say anything he'll go away, so I can peacefully be up all night thinking the worst is going to happen to me.'_

Was that such a big thing to ask, to be scared...alone with no one to cuddle wit-

Then she felt the bed cave in on the other side of her, she tensed. 

"Sis, you awake?" Wakko whispered very quietly. There was no answer on her end. She honestly didn't know if she wanted to just in Wakko's lap or to kick him out of her room.

She chose the latter.

"Go away Wakko!" She exclaimed, which caught Wakko off guard. He didn't see her face, but her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Wakko slowly moved his fingers to Dot's ear, caressing it gently.

Dot was on the verge of a tantrum for Wakko not leaving her alone, but before she attempted it Wakko layed next to her. Bringing her closer to him. Dot didn't resist this, she was more surprised by Wakko's act.

"It's okay Dottie," Wakko started off ",I'm here now."

At this, Dot saw red.

"Wakko, dear brother, if you don't LET ME GO I'L-"

Wakko learned over, and brotherly landed a little kiss on the left cheek of dot.

Dot's whole demeanor fell apart at the seams. Her face went the shade of a tomato. 

' _Did...di-d Wakko just kiss me…'_

She was aghast. Wakko warner, the same dumb, gross, brother of hers just...gave her a kiss. Sure, she'd been kissed by Yakko a lot, but he was like a father figure. And sure Wakko once in a while showed that he'd could play the game of Big brother...but Wakko from her knowledge never ever kissed her...

Wakko could sense his upper hand, because he replied with a big goofy smile of his "Dot, how 'bout you zip your lip and go to sleep, mhm." 

Dot turned, Wakko sighed thinking he failed at being big brother. He really did try, but apparently he wasn't good eno-

Dot snuggled her face into the creek of Wakko's neck, now Wakko's turn to be surprised. But this didn't really last long, because he smiled while snuggling closer to Dot. Creating a sibling blanket of comfort…

_Maybe Wakko could be a good big brother after all..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Everyone who read and commented and those who left kudos. I am extremely happy that people love this fic. I honestly didn't think people would care about my work, but here we are. Please, if you like this fic check out my other works.
> 
> I don't know if I'll write more Animaniacs fics, but maybe I will lets see. 
> 
> Maybe leave your suggestions
> 
> Later:D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much whoever read this. Please give me feedback and comments for me to improve my work, I like writing especially when there's an audience. The next chapter is on it's way. I might finish it tomorrow or the day after that. See you then:)


End file.
